


you make me scream sometimes it's true(because i'm so I'm love with you)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Protective Liam, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Go with Theo, Scott said. Make sure he doesn't kill anyone. Next time, Liam isn't going to listen to Scott.Or the one where Theo is a self-sacrificing idiot and Liam loves him.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	you make me scream sometimes it's true(because i'm so I'm love with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping. No beta. All mistakes are mine.  
> The title is from the song called Sea of Blowjobs by Meth Wax. Its a really great song that you should totally check out.  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

* * *

They had been tracking Monroe to a base in some small country side in France. The pack were attacking said base at the moment. Scott and Derek decided that the buddy system was the best way to keep everyone safe so here Liam was, stuck with Theo. The same Theo who Liam was desperately in love with. The same Theo who doesn't understand that people care about him now and that he doesn't deserve to die. The two were sent into the north side of the base to scout ahead for Jackson, Ethan, Alec, and Corey to come in. Scott and Malia were scouting the south side for Derek,Stiles, Lydia, and Isaac. Chris, Parrish,Mason, and Nolan were waiting with the cars so they could get out quick. Unfortunately, they had underestimated how many guards there would be and now they were pinned in a corner, hiding. Liam seriously wished he was paired up with literally anyone else. Even Jackson, who pissed him off more than Theo. But no, Liam had to go with Theo " I don't think before I do" Raeken. When he gets out, the first thing he's doing is punching Scott for coming up with this stupid plan. (He would punch Derek but the older werewolf scared the shit of him, even if Stiles said he was harmless.)

" Liam!" Theo slapped the back of his head.

"What the hell, dude?" 

" I asked you a fucking question. What are we going to do? There's like 15 hunters out there." Theo whisper-yelled.

"Call for back up?" Liam suggested. It earned him another slap on the head. He growled at the chimera .

" Yeah. Go ahead, howl for your alpha. Its not like there are 15 fucking guys out there that will hear you." Theo said sarcastically. Liam glared at him. He really wished he had been paired with anyone else. 

" Wait, I have a plan. " Theo went to move. Liam pulled him back to their corner.

" Wait! What is the plan?" Theo smirked at the beta. 'God, now is not the time to get a boner' Liam thought to himself.

"Just wait here and stay quiet, little wolf." Liam hated(loved) that nickname but he hated whatever Theo was planning even more. Abruptly, Theo jumped up at started shouting.

" Hey, dumbasses, over here! Yeah, I'm talking to you." Theo taunted. Liam definitely hated this plan.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" Liam whispered angrily. Theo just smirked at him. 

" I'm being the bait." All the hunters began shooting at Theo, who moved from cover to cover.

"Liam, run!" Theo whispered. He moved swiftly to attack the closet three hunters. He grabbed one and pushed him into the other two. Liam couldn't fucking believe it. This idiot was about get himself killed.

" Liam, what the fuck! RUN!" 

Theo continued moving through the hunters. One snuck up behind him as he handled two in front of him. A blood-curtling howl ripped through Theo. Liam couldn't control himself anymore. He roared at the hunters in his beta form. He could smell the fear coming off them in waves. He began tearing through the guys to get to Theo. Suddenly, he felt two strong arms pulling at him. He turned around to attack the hunter, only to be met with Ethan. Liam looked around and saw all the hunters on the ground in various states of hurt. 

'Did I do that?' Liam thought grimly. He remembered Theo and quickly searched for him. Theo was lying unconscious on the floor in a pool of his blood. Liam rushed to his side. 

" Theo! Theo! Wake up! Come on, Theo! You have to wake up!" Liam was sobbing into the boy's chest. He felt the arms pulling at him again, but he shoved them aside and continued trying to wake Theo. 

" ...Liam, Liam, Liam! We have to go! Hunters are coming, I can here them!" Ethan shouted at the crying beta. Jackson and Alec pulled Liam off of the chimera. Ethan scooped him up and they all left. Corey was keeping watch outside the entrance.

"Woah, what happened?"Corey questioned. Liam was covered in blood. Theo was still unconscious and bleeding in Ethan's arms.

"Theo got shot bad and Liam lost his shit because his boyfriend got hurt." Jackson quipped. Liam growled and lunged for Jackson. Jackson growled back and pushed him. 

" Jackson, Liam, quit it. Alec call Derek, tell him what happened." Ethan reprimanded. Alec did as he was told. Ethan sat Theo down and assessed his wound. It was definitely a wolfsbane bullet, black blood was oozing out of him. Ethan quickly removed his jacket and used it to apply pressure.

" Derek said go to Mason's car. Him, Liam, Theo and Nolan will drive back to Isaac's. Derek's going to call him." Alec said. Ethan nodded,picked Theo back up and they began running.

*-*-*-*-*

The whole ride was a blur for Liam. Argent and Parrish stopped the bleeding and burned out the wolfsbane, but Theo had still lost a lot of blood and was unconscious. The whole time he held Theo's head in his lap and spoke softly to him. He couldn't believe that Theo might die before Liam could tell him his feelings. Liam hadn't stopped crying. They made it to Isaac's, where Melissa patched up Theo's back and chest. Theo was laying on Isaac's guest bed and Liam was sitting in a chair, draping himself over the chimera's chest, draining his pain, sobbing softly.

" Theo, you have to wake up. I haven't told you yet. I need to tell you." Liam cried.

" What do you need to tell me, little wolf?" Theo said gravelly. Liam gasped. 

" You're awake! Oh my God, you're awake!" Liam exclaimed happily. 

" I am." Theo smirked. Liam was thrilled. Theo was awake. Theo was alive. Theo will be okay. Liam punched Theo in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT AGAIN! FUCK YOU, THEO RAEKEN! FUCK YOU!" Liam shouted angrily. He stood up and was barely controlling his shift. Theo had been his anchor for quite sometime now. His anchor was a fucking idiot.

" What the hell was that for!? I was just dying a few hours ago, could you not punch me!?!" Theo sat up and yelled at the younger werewolf. Liam punched him again.

" You fucking dumbass! Why'd you do that back there!?! People don't just fucking do dumb shit like that! I'm sorry, I'm wrong. Apparently, people named Theo "I'm a fucking stupid chimera who throws myself into danger without thinking" Raeken do that!" Liam was now pacing the room, shouting and throwing his arms around,frantically. 

" I did it to save you! " Theo bellowed.

" What about saving yourself!?!" 

" I don't matter! I don't care if I die, no one does!" Theo yelled. Liam stopped pacing and stared at the boy in front of him. He was shirtless, his chest was covered in a bandage. His shiny, brown hair was mat with blood, almost black. 

" No one will care? No one will care!?! Theo, I WOULD CARE! I WOULD FUCKING DIE IF YOU DID! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT?" Liam screamed. He honestly could not believe Theo right now.

" You would?" Theo looked stunned. Liam gaped at him.

" Yes I fucking would! I love you goddamn it! I love you so much that it hurts. I am so fucking in love with you." Liam said, his voice getting softer, a faint smile appeared. Theo was so shocked, he just stared at him. He looked blank. He didn't feel the same. Liam's heart sunk. He foolishly thought that there was hope Theo felt the same. God he was such an idiot, of course Theo didn't feel the same. Why would he? Liam was an annoying teenager with anger problems and control issues.

" It's okay. I get that you don't feel the same. You're fine and awake. I'll go now and leave you be. When we get back to Beacon Hills, I won't talk to you at pack meetings or anything. Just,uh, just please don't leave. I swear I'll stay away from you, I just need to make sure you're safe." Liam pleaded with the boy who was still shocked. Liam walked to the door and turned around.

" I guess this is goodbye. I- I'll really miss you, Theo." Liam smiled watery. He sniffed, wiped his eyes and went to leave.

"Liam!" Theo called. He stood up and moved to the door. Liam braced his body for a punch that never came. He opened his eyes to see Theo standing in front of him, beaming. He reached for Liam's face, cradled his cheeks in his hands and leaned in. Liam's soft lips pressed into his own. Liam was shocked for a second but caught on and eagerly kissed Theo back. Liam moved his hands down to grip Theo's hips and pulled the chimera's body flush against his own. Theo pulled away first and rested his forehead on Liam's.

"I love you too." Theo whispered. Liam gasped quietly. 

"You do?" Liam asked hopefully, pulling away slightly to look into the older boy's eyes.

"Yes. I love you , Liam Dunbar." Theo grinned.

"I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry I almost got killed. I-I didn't think you felt the same. " The older boy apologized. 

" It's okay. Sorry for punching you. Twice. " Liam felt like he was floating.

" I deserved it." 

"You really did." Liam teased. 

" You are infuriating sometimes, but I love you the same." Liam said watery. This was going to be good, he could feel it.

_ Fin _

  
  



End file.
